Divergent School
by lita1271
Summary: What happens when Beatrice, the one nobody knows about, does something everyone will know her for? What happens when she makes a choice that will follow her for the rest of her high school life? (This isn't like other high school divergent stories- I tried to make it as unique as possible. Fourtris, if you were wondering)
1. I Hate You, Peter

**A/N: This is not like other Divergent High School stories! TRIS IS A NERD RIGHT NOW, OKAY? LATER SHE WILL BE COOLER! I PROMISE! Okay, read on!**

**Tris POV:**

The alarm rings.

I get up from bed, wanting to go to school. I love school. I love learning, I love my two best friends, and I love doing school work.

But I don't love the Dauntless group.

These people mostly contain of Peter, Drew, Molly, Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Shauna, Marlene, Shauna, and Four.

They wear all black, have tattoos, piercings, are very rude, don't do good in school, and are horrible to other people outside their group.

At least, that's how I see them. I've never really been a part of them, they don't eat in the lunchroom at lunch, so I can't see how they act. I see how they look, and how they treat some of the people in groups. Thankfully, they don't pick on me and my friends, Robert and Susan.

I have a feeling Robert likes me. But I can't like him back, I am part of the Abnegation group, I think another girl likes Robert, and I cannot ruin it for the girl because it wouldn't be right. I also do not like him that much.

I put on my regular clothes, and grab a banana and run outside. I can't wait to go to school. It was summer break, and I was in Florida with my aunts. Now, I'm back in Chicago, and going to my regular high school.

Caleb is waiting for me. Caleb is my brother; he's a part of Erudite. He has a group. Abnegation is sort of the people who don't have groups, because we aren't accepted into any of them. You see, I would have gone to Erudite, but I do not want to leave Robert and Susan. I could try to go to Amity, but I hear they do drugs. Candor isn't me. I lie too much. And I think I cannot handle Dauntless, but at the same time I think I can. Abnegation is good enough for me.

Nobody really knows about me, Robert, and Susan. And that's the way I want it to be, for the rest of my high school life.

"Come on Tris, we're going to be late!" Caleb screams from the other side of the car.

Caleb has a regular, non-expensive car. At least he has one.

I close my eyes and think about if I should join any clubs this year.

**[LINE BREAK]**

I arrive at the school, and I see Susan by her locker.

"Hi, Susan!" I say. Her face is in her locker.

I notice something isn't right.

"Susan, what's wrong?"

She takes her face away from her locker. It is all red, and her eyes are puffy.

"Robert… He's in Amity now." she spits out.

At first, I was too shocked to say anything. We all made a promise that we would all stay together, we would always be there for each other. It seems Robert broke it.

I feel tears coming down my face.

"Now, he probably won't even talk to us anymore. He's going to be drugged his whole life now. We can't even try to go to Amity to talk to him; they won't have Abnegation even come close to their table.

I feel hatred now. Why would Robert betray us?

"And Tris…" she says while more tears come out of her eyes.

"What? You can tell me anything, Susan." I try to say comfortably.

"I… I'm… I'm moving to Seattle."

I stand there.

"Okay. Bye, Susan." I say while waving and I start running. I hear her call my name, but I'm far gone.

I don't know why I said this. I was feeling so much anger; Robert left me, now Susan is going to too? I won't have anyone anymore. I'll be lonely. Nobody liked me except them. Maybe I should just join Erudite with my brother. I didn't join it because I didn't want to leave Robert and Susan- and instead, they leave me.

I decide to ditch class. I've never ditched before, but I don't want to see Robert and Susan anytime soon now.

I go to the back of the school, where I think nobody goes. I go and sit on one of the benches and start crying. I am weak. I don't belong anywhere.

While I was crying, I hear laughter.

"Well! It looks like a nerd is ditching classes! Maybe I should just tell the principal!" a boy says.

Behind him is a girl and a boy.

I wipe my eyes from all the tears, and I see who they are.

Peter, Molly, and Drew.

"Aw, little girl wiping her tears?" they say while laughing even more.

"Maybe we should just pummel her." Molly says while picking up her fist. I cringe, and I start to cry. They laugh again.

"So weak. She would never be in Dauntless with us." Drew says, while laughing even more.

"Just… Leave me alone." I manage to croak out.

"I think we should beat her to a pulp. But, Drew and Molly, why don't guys leave me alone with little Beatrice here? I have a few words to say." Peter says, with an evil look in his eyes.

"Why don't why just do that? Come on, Drew." Molly says while dragging him away.

When they seem to leave, Peter picks me up from the bench.

"What do you want from me?" I spit out.

"I want to hurt you. You think you're innocent? You think anyone cares about you? I don't like you. So doesn't anyone else. Robert left you, and so did Susan."

"How do you know that?" I say without looking at him.

"I know everything that happens in this school." he says while punching me in the jaw.

I feel blood, but I don't feel anything. He's trying to beat me up. I won't let him do this. I will not be weak.

"You think you're important? You aren't. You should just kill yourself." Peter says while punching me in the side.

"I won't." I say, angrily while throwing a punch to his gut.

He groans and falls back. I feel my jaw, and I see blood everywhere.

I kick him, and punch him in the nose. I can't stop. I have unbelievable hatred for this boy. I didn't even do anything to him. I keep punching him. I want to kill him, but I know I can't.

"Stop! Please!" Peter says while holding his stomach.

I feel a wave of anger wash over me. I'll stop.

I move away. "You won, Stiff."

I look at him.

"Did you just call me Stiff?" I try to say quietly, and deadly.

"Yeah, I did, Stiff. You think you can beat me up?"

Hasn't he had enough?

He reaches into his pocket. He's still on the ground.

"I can beat you up, Stiff."

"No you can't. Take your hands out of your pocket." I say.

"You said it." he says with a devilish grin.

At first I couldn't comprehend what it was. But then, after he stabs me in the ankle with it, I notice what it was.

A knife.

And there was blood oozing everywhere. I take the knife out, and throw it to the side.

"You just FUCKING STABBED ME!" I scream, and start throwing punches. I can't stop, no matter how much my ankle is throbbing and hurting.

I see something out of the corner of my eye. I think it's Drew and Molly.

But it's not their voice. A calm voice talks and pushes me back.

"Stop."

He pushes me away, and I look up and see who it is.

Four.

"What the hell are you doing?" he tries to say calmly.

"He attacked me! He stabbed my ankle…"

Four doesn't say anything, and goes over to Peter.

He looks at him, and chuckles.

"Why are you chuckling?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, Beatrice, I think you knocked Peter out."

"And that's supposed to be funny?"

"Well, Beatrice, it is very funny. For two reasons. First reason, I can't stand Peter. Second reason, you aren't Dauntless. Where did you learn to fight?

"I didn't. He started talking to me, saying I was worthless, and that I should kill myself. I didn't even do anything to him. Drew and Molly were here too, but they left and I was left with Peter. He punched me, and then I had enough. I punched him in the gut and he fell," Four seemed to stop laughing. It seems like he thinks it's important now. "He called me a Stiff and then he stabbed me in my fucking ankle! I couldn't handle it anymore, and I punched him again. And again. Then you showed up." I try to say calmly, but I couldn't. I was stabbed and beaten up.

"Beatrice. I have something to say." he says while looking me in the eyes.

I notice how handsome he is, with his dark, mysterious, blue eyes and his short hair.

_Not the time to think about boys,_ I thought to myself.

"What is it that you want to say?" I said impatiently again. It feels like I've changed as a person in the last 10 minutes. It might sound weird, but it feels like I don't belong in Abnegation anymore. Maybe another group, but not Abnegation.

"Do you think you want to join Dauntless?" he asks.

"Why me? I can't fight, don't have black clothes, don't have tattoos or piercings, and I hate being mean." I say. Why does he choose me?

"First of all, Beatrice, you can fight. You just beat the shit out of a guy twice your size, while being stabbed. It doesn't matter if you don't have black clothes and tattoos- that's not the reason why we're Dauntless. And not all Dauntless are mean. That's just what people think."

"Then what is being Dauntless? I know being Erudite is being one of the nerds, and being Amity is being one of the druggies, and Candor is being the honest, and Abnegation is the people who don't really fit in. But the two years I've been here, I still have no idea what being a Dauntless is."

Four thinks about this.

"Dauntless is more than just black clothes. It's more than tattoos. We all are the same- we all like the same stuff, we all do the same stuff. We are brave, Beatrice. We do things other people might not want to do."

"Well, if you put it that way, I would love to join Dauntless. I don't know if you know, but I'm not having a great time at Abnegation."

"I know, Beatrice. I like to, well, observe people, and I saw how you and Susan were fighting. Don't worry; in Dauntless we have really cool and nice people. Well, not Peter, Drew and Molly, but the rest of us are pretty nice. And I think they'll like you." he smiles. His smile is so handsome. So are his eyes.

"Well then, I guess I'm Dauntless now." I smile back at Four.

"And don't call me Beatrice. Call me… Tris." I smile at the name I thought of. Tris sounds so much better than Beatrice.

"Well then, Tris, what do we do with this?" he points at a knocked out Peter.

"I don't know… We can't just leave him…"

"I guess we have to take him back." he says while shrugging.

I have a feeling Four is a good guy. But I'm not sure if I trust him yet. Should I?

Does he trust me?

He probably doesn't. He seems like the type of guy to be all to himself. And anyways, he doesn't like me. Well, that way. I'm sure he has a girlfriend, and if he doesn't, he has tons of girls he can choose from. He wouldn't want me. I shouldn't get my hopes up. But, if I'm going to see him and his beautiful eyes everyday… It will be hard for me to not get my hopes up.


	2. Do You Want to Join Dauntless?

**A/N: I've gotten so much support! Thank you guys! I just thought you guys wanted to know what was going on in Four's head. And I will be calling him Four right now. Okay, read on! (Btw, some swearing!)**

**Four POV:**

Great. Time for school. I really do not hate school, I do have these cool friends, but it's getting boring. There's nothing that really appeals to me there; no clubs, no teachers, no assignments. I have a girlfriend; Lauren, but I don't think we're going to work out. She's so different. But, don't opposites attract? I don't really know.

My dad, of course, is screaming at me again. For what, I don't know. I try to ignore him, but sometimes, he can take it too far. Last week, he was mad about something at work, and he took out his belt and started to beat me. I thought he stopped beating me a year ago. My scars are still there. Every day now, he has been beating me. I thought he has stopped. I thought wrong.

"Tobias, you little piece of shit! No wonder your mother left. I heard you've been with a girl!" Marcus screams at me while taking his belt off.

Whenever he starts to take off his belt, I just freeze. It brings back so many memories... Of hatred, terror, and scars.

"Answer me when I ask you something!" he screams again, this time slashing at me with his belt. And at that time, everything is numb. All the memories come back. How my mom left without notice. All the words he's called me. All the beatings. How nobody was there for me...

He whips at me three other times before stopping.

"You're fucking going to be late for school. If you show anyone these marks, I swear, I will kill you with my bare hands. But answer my question. Are you with a girl? Because whoever she is, she can do better than you. You worthless, stupid, uncaring, and selfish little brat!" this time he doesn't hit me.

I manage to speak. "No, sir, I am not with a girl."

"You better not be lying to me. Good that you aren't. Nobody wants you anyways. Go wash off the blood, and change into a different shirt. No breakfast for you today, scumbag." he says while pushing the shoulder he whipped at twice. I cringe, but he keeps walking.

I peel off the bloody sweater, step into the shower, quickly washing everything off, wondering why I was stuck with such a dick of a father.

(LINE BREAK)

I walk to my locker. Nothing seems new. I guess it's going to as boring as last year.

While I'm taking out my books, someone wraps their hands around my waist. I was about to shove them off, because I thought it was one of the hundreds of desperate girls trying to be with me, but it was just Lauren.

"Oh, hey Lauren." I say while she gives me a peck on the cheeks. When she does this, girls give her the cold eye. She doesn't pay attention to this anymore, which makes me glad.

"I missed you. Look, today I don't really feel like going to first period. It's science, for crying out loud. Wanna ditch with me?" she says while giving me sad puppy eyes. I really hate those, and she can't even do them well. But, I wasn't in any mood to go and listen to some teacher talking about amino acid and homeostasis. It's not like it's hard. I just don't want people thinking I'm some nerd. People think I'm so confident, but I'm the opposite of that. If I wanted to be in Erudite, I would have listened to someone talking about homeostasis. But I'm in Dauntless.

"Yeah, whatever. To where?" I say even though I think I know where she wants to go.

"Our place where we had our first kiss, of course! I'll meet you there in five minutes?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure. See you there." I say while shrugging.

She gives me a look that makes me think I should be more caring, but I really don't care. I don't even think I like her anymore. Or do I? I don't know. Should I?

"Okay, I need to go and get my curler and makeup from Christina's locker, see you in a few!" she says while leaving.

"Yeah, okay, bye." I say. _Really? Curler? In a locker?_ This is not the Lauren I knew two years ago.

While I was walking out, I see a pair of brown eyes that stop me from thinking. They're brown- no, hazel, wait, no- green? I notice its Beatrice, a girl from Abnegation. It looks like she's been crying, though. I wonder why.

Wait, what? Why am I wondering about her? I don't even know her that well.

I start walking to the place we had our first kiss, shaking off the thoughts I had earlier. I sit on one of the benches, waiting for Lauren.

(TEN MINUTES PASS)

Where the hell is she? It's been like 15 minutes. I get a text.

_**From: Lauren**_

_**Hey babe i got caught. i didnt snitch on u but imma be on in school suspension for a day. sorry bout that. love u xoxo**_

Of course she gets caught. If everyone is in class, and there's a girl with her curler walking through the hallway, someone's going to notice. And I hate the way she texts. It's like she doesn't know how to write properly. I start to text back.

_**To: Lauren**_

_**Okay, thanks. Bye. Thanks for not snitching. -4**_

Right when I was about to click send, I hear a scream and a male voice screaming, "Stop! Please!"

That's when my instincts kick in. I start running to where I heard the screaming, and what I see is shocking.

I see Peter, knocked out with blood all over his face, with blood everywhere, kicking and Beatrice, punching Peter, blood everywhere on her face, with a stab in her ankle.

I run over to Beatrice, telling her to stop. She glares at me, probably thinking who am I, and what am I doing here.

I try to say as calmly as I can, without screaming, "What the hell are you doing here?" It's pretty hard to speak calmly when someone probably just killed someone with their bare hands.

"He attacked me! He stabbed my ankle..." she says while almost breaking into tears.

I go over to Peter. I don't say anything to Beatrice. I take a good look at him. Probably a broken nose, two black eyes, busted lip, and knocked out. But not dead. Then I look at Beatrice. She looks so innocent, so small. Then I look at Peter, who's almost twice her size and all beaten up. Beatrice's face looks messed up too, but not as messed up as Peter's.

I can't help but laugh at this.

"Why are you chuckling?" she asks while scoffing.

"Well, Beatrice, I think you knocked Peter out." I say while snickering again.

"And that's supposed to be funny?" I can't believe she doesn't even notice.

"Well, Beatrice, it is very funny. For two reasons. First reason, I can't stand Peter. Second reason, you aren't Dauntless. Where did you learn to fight?" I can't stand but look at her eyes. It seems like they're blue, grey, and green mixed together.

"I didn't. He started talking to me, saying I was worthless, and that I should kill myself," she says. What the hell? What did she even do to Peter? "I didn't even do anything to him. Drew and Molly were here too, but they left and I was here with Peter," Of course Drew and Molly were there too. I can't stand them either. "He punched me, and then I had enough. I punched him in the gut and he fell," This is serious. Since she did this to Peter, they're going to try to get back at her. "He called me a Stiff and then he stabbed me in my fucking ankle," I noticed the stab. Why was he even carrying a knife? "I couldn't handle it anymore, and I punched him again. And again… Then you showed up." Good thing I showed up. She probably would have killed him. I would have, if that was me.

But how can she just do that? We didn't even know her. I decide to ask her something I've never asked anyone before. But it seems so right.

"Beatrice. I have something to say." I say while looking into her beautiful eyes. I notice how pretty she is, even with blood smeared across her face. Her hair is blonde, falling into her eyes, but not covering them. She wears plain clothes, which I like. She isn't like Lauren, who wears all pink and all flashy things. The most important thing is that she doesn't throw herself at me. She stares back in my eyes and we stay like that for a moment.

_Stop thinking about girls, you have a girlfriend,_ I think to myself.

_A girlfriend you don't like anymore._

"What is it that you want to say?" she says, breaking the silence.

I say this really confidently, with a smile on my face.

"Do you think you wanna join Dauntless?"

She seems shocked. "Why me? I can't fight, don't have black clothes, don't have tattoos or piercings, and I hate being mean." she says. I can't help but think this is what everyone thinks of Dauntless.

"First of all, Beatrice, you can fight. You just beat the shit out of a guy twice your size, while being stabbed. It doesn't matter if you have black clothes and tattoos- that's not the reason why we're Dauntless. And not all Dauntless are mean. That's just what people think." I say, while looking into her eyes.

She seems to take this all in. "Then what is being Dauntless? I know being Erudite is being one of the nerds, and being Amity is being one of the druggies, and Candor is being the honest, and Abnegation is the people who don't really fit in. But the two years I've been here, I still have no idea what being a Dauntless is." I have to think about this. Not about being a Dauntless, but how she thinks everyone is different. I always thought we are all the same, but with different interests. Candor's can do drugs- Erudite's cannot fit in.

"Dauntless is more than just black clothes. It's more than tattoos. We all are the same- we all like the same stuff, do the same stuff. We are brave, Beatrice. We do things other people might not want to do." This response came out easily.

"Well, if you put it that way, I would love to join Dauntless. I don't know if you know, but I'm not having a great time at Abnegation." she says while trying not to cry. I can tell.

I was trying to debate whether I should say this. "I know, Beatrice. I like to, well, observe people, and I saw how you and Susan were fighting. Don't worry; in Dauntless we have really cool and nice people. Well, not Peter, Drew and Molly, but the rest of us are pretty nice. And I think they'll like you." I say while flashing a smile.

"Well then, I guess I'm Dauntless now. And don't call me Beatrice. Call me... Tris." Tris, huh? I bet she just made it up. I like it better than Beatrice, though. Beatrice sounds so... Nice. Tris is nice, but she can kill someone with her hands if needed. Tris.

I was enjoying our conversation, until I looked at Peter. _Shit._

"Well, then, Tris, what do we do with this?" I say while pointing at Peter.

"I don't know... We can't just leave him..." Wow, after all he's done to her, she still thinks about him.

"I guess we have to take him back." I say while shrugging.

I have a feeling Tris is cool. But can I trust her?

Maybe we can be good friends someday, but I just started to know her. Who knows how she can actually be? And I know she doesn't trust me yet. We might talk later, but I don't know. I guess all we can do is wait.

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading, now I have to go update my other fanfic! And tell me if you like both Tris's POV and Four's POV of the same day. If not, I won't do it. You guys will probably get another chapter today! :)**


	3. Tris Is Accepted

**A/N: I got so much support! Thank you to:  
Thoserunningfangirls**

**AwesomeTooAwesome**

**alexbellefan**

**Guest (2 of them) who all reviewed **

**and all the people who followed! Thank you all so much! And you guys never told me if you liked Four's and Tris's POV of the same day… **

**Tris POV:**

I wake up today in the morning. I don't want to go to school today.

"Mom… I feel sick." I say to my mom while she feels my forehead.

"Doesn't feel like it."

"I am. Yesterday I felt bad already, but today it is worse."

She purses her lips. "I don't think so. And don't you have that big chemistry quiz today?"  
I nod, knowing she's right. But I don't want to face Susan, Peter, Drew and Molly today.

And Four.

"Honey, is something bothering you?" my mom looks at me concerned.

"Nothing is bothering me mom." I fake a smile, which I can see doesn't convince her. She nods anyway.

"Ok, I have to go get ready. See you later mom!"

**(LINE BREAK)**

I walk into the school, not knowing where I should go. If I am in Dauntless now, do I sit with them? Do I just go up to them, or do they tell me to sit with them? I push away the thoughts, and go to my locker. My locker is still by Susan's, and when I see her, it get's really awkward.

We are in silence, and I do not look at her. I know that is rude, and today is her last day, but if she is leaving me, I will leave her.

I start walking to first period, but Susan grabs me by the hand.

"Come on, Beatrice! Stop being so mad at me!" she screams, making people look over at us.

"Just get away from me. And stop drawing so much attention, Susan."

"Come on! After everything we've been through?"

"Exactly! After everything we've been through, and now you just leave."

"Ugh, that wasn't my fault!"

"Susan, just please get away."

"No. Me and you are going to spend my last day together."

I feel someone walking behind me. I don't look back, though.

"I can't do that." I say while looking into Susan's eyes.

"And why is that?"

"Because she's a part of Dauntless now." someone says behind me, and I know who it is.

_Four._

I look back, and I see Four smiling.

Susan seems very surprised, and angry.

"What do you mean, you're Dauntless now?" I have never seen this side of Susan.

"Susan. It means I am Dauntless. I don't think I need to say it again." I say while Four has a smirk on his face.

Susan just turns around and leaves. Everyone watching has a surprised look on their face, probably because Four actually talked to me, and because nobody knew who I am, and now here I am, back talking to my best friend and I am in Dauntless.

But she isn't my best friend anymore.

"So, little miss Tris, I can see you know how to backtalk?" Four asks with a smirk on his face, again.

That smirk makes my insides melt.

I don't know what to say and I just blush. I really hate how much I blush, but when I am around Four, I blush on moments that you aren't even supposed to blush on.

"Why are you blushing, Tris?" he asks while chuckling.

"I don't… Know…"

"You want to sit at our table at lunch?"

My eyes widen. I'm not really sure if I do, but I am Dauntless.

"Sure," I try to say with confidence.

He just smiles again.

"Bye Tris, I'll see you later." he says with his cheeky smile, and his dark blue eyes…

**Tobias POV:**

Tris.

I don't know why I am thinking about her so much. She's just a girl.

Who doesn't throw herself at me… Who has beautiful blonde hair… Who can actually stand up for herself…

_Stop it,_ I thought. _What about Lauren?_

_I don't even like her!_

My thoughts were interrupted by, oh, you can guess, Lauren.

"Oh! Hi, baby!" Lauren says while kissing my lips.

_This is wrong._

"Hi…" I say while pulling off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… Just… Tired."

"Aw. Are you coming to Zeke's and Uriah's party on Friday?" she says while looking in a mirror.

_Tris wouldn't do that._

"Uh… I don't know."

"OMG! You have to go, you are my boyfriend and it will ruin my rep!"

_She's thinking about her reputation? Really?_

"Alright, Lauren, I'll go."

"Eeeeeep! Yay! Where something… Good. Can't have a boyfriend with bad fashion skills! Oh, yeah, when will you finally make an instagram?" she asks while looking through her phone.

"Um…" The bell rings, and it's time to go to fourth period.

"Oh, got to go! Bye Lauren." she leans in to kiss me, but I leave.

Huh, I guess that expression _"saved by the bell"_ is actually true.

**(LINE BREAK)**

I stare at Tris the entire science class.

I don't know what is making me so attracted to her, but whatever it is, it's working pretty well.

She doesn't pay attention to anyone else but the teacher. She still pays attention, and I bet she gets good grades.

She looks at me, and she can see I'm staring at her. She blushes and looks back.

_Shit,_ I thought. _She just caught me looking at her!_

When I thought that class was over, Ms. Matthews screams at me.

"Mr. Eaton! May you please come up to the front of the class?" she screams in her cold, horrible voice.

"It's Four."

"Don't talk back to me, young man."

I clear my throat, and say, "Four."

The entire class looks at me like I'm crazy. Like why am talking back to Ms. Matthews? But she is way too stuck up. I hate stuck up people, and if I don't like someone, I will show it.

"I'm in the front, now what?" I say impatiently.

"I suppose you could review everything I just explained? For a grade?" she says with a smirk on her face.

_Shit,_ I thought. I have like a C in science. It's not just because I'm stupid, I just don't pay attention.

Ms. Matthews looks in her desk for something, while I see Tris doing something. She makes a paper into a paper airplane quickly, and throws it to the front of the room.

I smile at her, and Ms. Matthews found her folder where she writes everyone's grades.

She sees I have some paper in my hands and asks what it is.

"It's my notes, Ms. Matthews. You can't expect me to remember everything without studying for it, can't you?" I say, while the class laughs.

"Sit down, Mr. Eaton. You got out of that one, but if I catch you-"

"As I said before, it's Four."

She scowls at me, and when she was about to say something again, the bell rings.

"Bye, Ms. Matthews!" I say while smiling at her.

The class gets up, and I wait for Tris.

"Thanks, Tris. That was pretty slick." I tell Tris, while she blushes again.

"No problem. And good job talking back to Ms. Matthews. I really hate her." she says while putting a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

And we keep on talking, not caring if people are staring and gossiping.

"Come on Tris, it's lunch. You're gonna sit with us." I say while leading Tris to our table.

She seems really nervous, and I think it's so cute.

_Wait, what? I think something's cute? _

Everyone is already at the table. It's Christina, Uriah, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn. They sit in our regular seats- Christina by Will, Uriah by Marlene, Zeke by Shauna, Lynn sitting next to Christina at the edge, and I sit by Zeke.

They all look up, confused.

"Hey guys, this is Tris. She's gonna be with us from now on." I say while pointing to her.

Everyone didn't reply at first, and I could see how nervous Tris was.

I looked at Zeke, and he was smiling. _Why was he smiling?_ I was going to ask him about that later.

But, thanks to Uriah, he broke the silence.

"Hey Trissy!" he says while jumping up on the table and starting to dance.

Everyone laughs, and I point Tris to a seat. I sit next to her, and I see Zeke smiling at me. I show him a look that says, _'Just friends.' _But he shows back a look that says, _'Yeah right.' _He smirks, and I roll my eyes.

"So, Tris, tell us about yourself." Zeke says, still smirking.

"Well, I used to be in Abnegation. It was pretty good there, until my friends all left. I like music, and drawing. Yep, that's pretty much all about me." she says while blushing.

"Yeah, not only that, but she can beat someone's ass!" I say, while everyone looks at me like, _'She can do that?'_

Tris blushes even more, and I just laugh. Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy, and Tris starts to laugh too.

"Care to explain what's happening? Cause we are all confused." Christina says while pointing to everyone.

"Well, Tris ditched and then Peter was there. He was like beating her up, and then she beat the crap out of him. I was ditching too, because Lauren was being stupid, and I hear screaming. I show up, Peter's all bloody, and Tris is over him beating him up. I had to like take her off of him- she wasn't stopping. I was sure he was dead, but he was just knocked out." I didn't tell them about the stab, or anything else. Tris looked at me like she was grateful that I didn't.

Everyone was just shocked.

"Well, Tris, it seems you are Dauntless! Welcome!" Shauna shouts, and all the Dauntless go crazy.

I smile at Tris, and she smiles back. The rest of lunch was great. Tris seemed like she was enjoying herself, Christina is literally Tris's best friend now, and Uriah was being as crazy as he could.

"What class do you have next?" I ask Tris.

"History." she says with a bored look on her face.

"Oh. I have literature. What about after?"

"Art."

"I have history… What about last period?"

"Gym." she says with a smile. Does she like sports?

"I have gym too! Awesome." I say with a smile back. I am really falling for this girl, and I can tell Zeke can notice.

"So basically, we have math, science, and gym together. Pretty good," she says with a smile.

Only three periods? What about the other five?

"Hey, Four, I have literature next." Zeke says, still smirking.

Great. He's going to ask me questions now.

"And Tris, I have history next!" Christina says with a smirk on HER face.

Great. She's going to ask Tris questions now.

The bell rings, and I say bye to Tris. I try to go fast to avoid Zeke, but he just stops me.

"Where you going, Four?"

I pretend to ignore him.

"Tris seems nice. Do you think she is?" he says, laughing.

He continues, "I think you think she's more than nice."

"Zeke… Shut up." I say with a mad look on my face. But I can't be mad at Zeke. I laugh, and he pushes me.

"Ha, I knew it! When are you going to ask her out?" he asks.

"I don't know… What about Lauren?"

"Oh, yeah. Break up with that skank. I've been wanting you to do that for a long time now. Maybe at my party?"

"Yeah, whatever."  
"Don't think you're getting out of this. We gotta go, cause we'll be late for literature, but I'll pass notes.

I sigh, and start walking to literature.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Great. Literature. I hate literature.

When we sit, Zeke passes me a piece of paper. I open it, and of course it's about Tris.

_Do you really like Tris? -Z_

_Yeah, I do. Don't tell anyone. -4_

_I can't even tell Uriah? :( -Z_

_Ugh, no. Not yet. -4_

_Fine, but at the party you have to ask her out. Maybe in truth or dare? -Z_

_I wanna go slow. Come on, I've known her for like a day. -4_

_Then why do you like her? -Z_

_She's not like other girls. She's humble, modest, nice, pretty, and funny. And a lot more. But I'm not going to ask her out at your party. -4_

_Fine, but you will. -Z_

_I know, but what about Lauren? -4_

_Dump her at my party. -Z_

_I guess. But I don't want to be like rude. -4_

_Ah, nice guy Four. Dump her! -Z_

_Shut up, Zeke. I will but maybe not at the party… -4_

_Gosh, Four. But watch out for truth or dare… :) -Z_

_Really man? Ugh. How'd you know I liked Tris? -4_

_Duh. You never ask someone to join Dauntless. And the way you looked at her and smiled at everything like you were an Amity. I'm not that stupid. -Z_

_Fine. Don't do anything on truth or dare. -4_

_Can't promise anything. :) -Z_

_Bye Zeke. -4_

_I'm still here. Class has 15 more minutes. -Z_

I crumble up the paper, and keep it in my pocket. I stop talking to Zeke, and my mind drifts off…

To thoughts about Tris.

**A/N: Sorry if it sucked! I was busy, and I know this wasn't a lot. Sorry! **


End file.
